King Henry II of Wessex
King Henry II of Wessex is the current monarch of Wessex, and succeeded to the throne under The Act of Succession as a child. Henry was the eldest son and child of Princess Mary Carnarvon of Wessex and Sir Edward Beaufort, The Duke of Worcester. Through his mother he is the grandson of King Edmund I of Wessex and was the heir apparent to the throne of Wessex from birth. As a child, he is unable to excerise any full authority, and thus a regent and regency council was created for the young King. Currently his father, The Duke of Worcester, serves as the country's Regent, until Henry reaches his majority. Birth and Early Life Born Henry Beaufort, the future king was born in the early afternoon at King Langley's Palace In the presence of royal advisors and midwives. He was the first born of twins, his younger brother being Sir Arthur Beaufort. Henry's birth marked the first time a male member of the royal family was born since the birth of his own grandfather, King Edmund I of Wessex. Henry was recognized one day after his birth by his grandfather as the legitimate successor and heir to the throne. His godparents were King Edmund I of Wessex, The Earl of Salem, and The Dowager Countess of Gloucester. Henry and his brother Arthur were both quickly created peers by there grandfather, Henry was given the title of "The Duke of Harrington" while his brother became "The Duke of Taunton". Henry was raised awayaway from Langley at Woodstock Castle. He lived there with his family at the court of his mother. Henry was placed in the care of a governess. The Regency The Duke of Harrington's grandfather died suddenly in his sleep at Kings Langley Palace at 2:03am. His surprising death was met with dismay from the public, as Edmund I was considered healthy even in his old age. Some even accused the Beaufort's of poisoning the King, though this is discredited by scholars. Henry was informed he was now King of Wessex the next morning at 7am. Sir Thomas Beaufort and The Lord Stewart, Sir Daniel Moore, were present to inform the young Duke of Edmund's death. According to Sir Thomas Beaufort's diary, "The young boy was awaken early in the morning by his mother and father, and brought down stairs where Sir Daniel Moore, the then Lord Stewart, informed the boy that his grandfather was no more and he was now King." Henry and his family rode later that day for Langley, and arrive in Winchester the following morning. Due to his young age, there needed to be a regency set up to rule during the young King's minority. The position of Regent was given to his father, The Duke of Worcester, and his uncle Sir Thomas Beaufort was created Lord Chamberlin of the Royal Household. Henry and his family lived at Langley for the early part of his reign, his younger siblings: The Duke of Chelsea, Lady Anne Beaufort, and The Earl of Somerset were all born at the Palace. Henry himself Once Henry's uncle, the newly created Duke of Beverly was created Lord Stewart, Henry was moved to the nearby York House were the young King could focus soley on his education in an environment fit for his upbringing. Titles, Styles, and Honors From birth as the eldest son of a Duke, Henry was styled as Sir Henry Beaufort. During his recognition ceremony, Henry was created "The Duke of Harrington" by his grandfather, King Edmund I of Wessex. Upon his succession after the death of Edmund I, Henry was known as: King Henry II of Wessex, The Duke of Ostia, The Duke of Harrington